dramatical_murder_wiki_plfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sei
"Zawsze czekałem." Sei (セ イ Sei) jest postacią drugoplanową w DRAMAtical Murder. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Aoby Seragakiego i dzieckiem zrodzonym z badań Toue. Historia Sei i Aoba byli dziećmi urodzonymi z konkretną inżynierią genetyczną z laboratoriów badawczych Toue. Ich geny zostały zmanipulowane, by nadać im naturalne zdolności kontrolowania woli ludzi. Te moce opierały się na teoriach Tae, która kiedyś pracowała dla Toue nad badaniami neuronalnymi. Sei i Aoba urodzili się bez pigmentów i byli połączeni za pomocą włosów, które miały w sobie nerwy. Przez nieszczęście oboje zmarli tuż po urodzeniu, ale kiedy rozdzielono ich przez przecięcie włosów, oddech Seia powrócił. Jednak Aoba nie powrócił i został uznany za zmarłego. Od tego momentu świadomość Seia była analizowana, odkąd był dzieckiem i miał tylko niewiele czasu, aby działać samodzielnie. Tęskniąc za wolnością, Sei stworzył wiele świadomości, dzięki którym mógł uzyskać dostęp do różnych miejsc. Toue wykorzystał zdolność Seia do tworzenia osobistych lalek i wprowadzania w nich świadomości Seia, jednym z nich był Usui, w wyniku czego Rhyme zyskał popularność. Po stworzeniu tak dużej ilości innych świadomości, własna Seia stopniowo stawała się słaba. Potencjał Seia do kontrolowania ludzi leży w jego oczach, co sprawia, że jest w stanie tworzyć nowe rzeczy (są to jego liczne świadomości i lalki jak Usui) w przeciwieństwie do mocy Aoba, która ma niszczyć. Wygląd Sei jest często określany jako "nikły". Jest bardzo blady, niemal chorobliwie wyglądający, bardzo możliwe dzięki ciągłym latom eksperymentowania z jego fizyczną i psychiczną istotą. Ma długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy sięgające szyi i czarne oczy. Jego budowa jest bardzo słaba, ale wygląda na szerszą w porównaniu do Aoby. Pomimo bycia bliźniakami, ponury wygląd Seia sprawia, że wygląda drastycznie inaczej niż jego brat, który ubiera się i wygląda bardziej żywiołowo niż on. Strój Seia składa się z wysadzanej, czarnej fedory z szpilką Morfiny na boku. Nosi białą koszulę z odkrytymi ramionami i długim rękawem, z czarnymi paskami na ramionach. Ma dopasowane dżinsy i rękawiczki, które mają szkieletowe wzory oraz pół spódnicę, która jest połączona z prawym obszyciem spodni iczarnymi szelkami, które zwisają po obu stronach jego ciała. Ma dwie obroże na szyi i na nadgarstkach. Nosi także białe buty z czarnymi ćwiekami. Sei jest również znany z bardzo androgynicznego wyglądu, zarówno przez graczy, jak i samego Aobe. Kiedy Aoba po raz pierwszy widzi jedną z lalek Seia w zaułku, odnosi się do niego z zaimkami neutralnymi pod względem płci "on" i "ona", co oznacza, że nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy Sei był na pierwszy rzut oka mężczyzną czy kobietą. Dopiero kiedy Toue przedstawił Seia, Aoba uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście jest mężczyzną. Osobowość Po raz pierwszy Sei pozornie nie interesuje się innymi. Działa bardzo odlegle i ma martwe spojrzenie. Jednak okazało się, że przyczyną jego zimnej atmosfery jest wieloletnie testowanie go, co pogorszyło jego fizyczną i psychiczną istotę. Dopiero gdy Aoba zostaje wciągnięty w umysł Seia, prawdziwy Sei okazuje się być bardzo miłą i łagodną osobą. Pokazuje, że bardzo zależy mu na Aobie i Renie, a jego ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobił, dowodzącej, jak bardzo chciał, aby byli szczęśliwi. Pomimo tego, że początkowo był bez życia, Sei prawie zawsze jest uśmiechnięty, nawet podczas niszczenia się Owalnej Wieży. Fabuła Uwaga: Sei nie pojawia się fizycznych aż do ścieżki Rena. Pod spodem są same spoilery związane z główną ścieżką, więc czytaj dalej z rozwagą! Wspólna ścieżka Sei wysyła liczne wiadomości i wskazówki do Aoby w postaci gry RPG zatytułowanej "Silent Oath" lub powszechnie określanej w grze jako jej nadawca, Captive Princess. Pojawia się także bardzo krótko, wyciągając rękę do Aoby i delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy, gdy Aoba zostaje złapany w walce Rhyme po spotkaniu z Mizukim. Jednak jego forma jest postrzegana tylko jako oślepiające, białe światło, które szybko znika i dezorientuje Aobę. Cztery główne ścieżki Podczas ścieżek Koujaku, Noiza, Minka i Cleara, Sei wyśle im wszystkich wiadomość łącznie z Aobą, która automatycznie pobierze Captive Princess, która pokazuje niebieskiego rycerza błąkającego się po lochu za skrzynią ze skarbami. Jednak Aoba będzie jedyną osobą, która znajdzie skrzynię i otrzyma zaproszenie do Platynowego Więzienia, co pozwala na wizytę zarówno jemu, jak i jednemu gościowi (jednemu z czterech zainteresowań miłosnych Aoby). Z wyjątkiem ścieżki Minka i Cleara, Sei odblokuje tylne wejście dla Aoby, Koujaku i Noiza, aby umożliwić im wejście do środka. Aoba otrzyma ostateczną wiadomość tekstową od Seia, która mówi: "Została całkowicie otwarta." / "Blokada do serca została otwarta". Później, jeśli gracz osiągnie dobre zakończenie, Sei zainicjuje zniszczenie wieży i na wielu holograficznych ekranach komputerowych pojawi się uśmiechnięty (z wyjątkiem ścieżki Minka, w której to Scratch pomaga zniszczyć wieżę zamiast dostosować się do planu Minka). Ścieżka Rena Aoba najpierw „spotyka” Seia w alejce, gorączkowo szukając uciekającego Rena. Sei jest pochylony z głową na kolanach i gdy Aoba wyciąga rękę, by zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, Sei patrzy na niego i dziwne wizje przechodzą przez głowę Aoby. Kiedy się otrząsa, Aoba odkrywa, że Sei zniknął natychmiast. Po powrocie do Glitter, Aoba i Ren zamierzają przejść do ogłoszenia, które Toue będzie przekazywał obywatelom Platinum Jail's i Old Resident District. Idąc tam i obserwując przemówienie, Toue przedstawia Seia, który stoi za nim w milczeniu i patrzy na niego z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. Aoba natychmiast rozpoznaje go jako tego samego młodzieńca w alejce, ale zaczyna dostrzegać, że im dłużej patrzy na Seia, tym bardziej czuje, jak jego głowa pulsuje i niepokoi się. Patrząc na innych ludzi w swoim tłumie, Aoba zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on ma takie wrażenie, ponieważ wszystkie wydają się być natychmiast zauroczone przez niego, jak pod wpływem zaklęcia. Później, gdy Aoba włamuje się do owalnej wieży i brnie naorzód, wchodzi do laboratorium, w którym znajduje się wiele dużych probówek, które zapełnione są pomarańczową cieczą. Wewnątrz znajduje się wiele obiektów testowych, niektóre wyglądające na nieludzkie lub oszpecone. Kiedy Aoba się rozgląda, jeden z nich uderzył głośno w szybę, która go otaczała, i wymówił mu niesłyszalne zdanie. Nie będąc w stanie zrozumieć, co usiłował powiedzieć, Aoba słyszy głos z ulgą, że w końcu przyszedł i prosi, by go zniszczył. Jednak to właśnie Aoba zostaje osaczony przez licznych członków Morphine i odkrywa, że Virus i Trip przez cały czas byli liderami zespołu. Virus zaczyna wyjaśniać Aobie swoją historię i ujawnia, że on i Sei są w rzeczywistości bliźniakami. Opowiada mu, jak Tae pracowała dla Toue, ich zainteresowanie Mizukim i Dry Juice oraz ich motywów do zainteresowania się Aobą po wielu latach opieki nad Sei. Virus informuje Aobę, że Sei umiera i nie może już dłużej żyć z powodu wielu lat bycia badanym jako przedmiot testowy, co powoduje, że jego umysł i ciało powoli umierają. Ponieważ Aoba słucha w szoku zarówno z powodu nowej obfitości informacji, jak i zdrady dawnych przyjaciół, wątpi, że Virus może go zranić i zostaje nagle uderzony przez Morphine z powodu ich rozkazów. Virus i Trip mówią, że ponieważ Toue miał Seia, to było sprawiedliwe, że mogli zatrzymać Aobę (tutaj podane są wybory do osiągnięcia Złego Zakończenia Virusa i Tripa). Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się kontynuować ścieżkę Rena, Aoba zostanie uratowany przez jego przyjaciół. Po tym, jak użyje Scrapu na sobie i napotka wspomnienia Ren'a (wybory, jak osiągnąć Złe i Dobre zakończenie jest tutaj), Aoba dociera do Toue i zostaje wezwany do walki z nim. Tutaj ujawniono, że Usui to nie tylko Allmate Toue'a, ale także lalka stworzona przy użyciu mocy Seia. Udowadniając, że jest dla nich zbyt potężny, Ren sugeruje Aobie, by wezwał Seia przez Usui, ponieważ mają tę samą świadomość. Aoba próbuje i udaje się, potrafi wyrzucić Usui i pozwolić Renowi zadać jej ostateczny cios, zacierając jej istnienie jako całość. Gdy Toue przyznaje się do porażki, pokazuje Aobie, gdzie Sei mieszka po drugiej stronie pokoju. Aoba ostrożnie wkracza do pokoju i zauważa, że jest kolorowy, ozdobiony wypchanymi zwierzętami i dziecinnymi rzeczami . Pośrodku Sei siedzi na dużym krześle, gapiąc się tępo. Aoba powoli podchodzi do niego i klęka, delikatnie przytrzymując dłonie Seia, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Sei spogląda w oczy Aoby i oboje zostają wciągnięci w jego świadomość. Aoba i Ren (w formie Rhyme) znajdują się w pustej białej przestrzeni, dopóki postać Seia nie pojawia się przed nimi. Jest pokazany z całkowicie bladą skórą, z czarnymi znaczeniami zdobiącymi jego skórę i długimi włosami. Mówi Aobie, że to jego prawdziwa forma, przypominająca, jak urodzili suę. Sei następnie informuje Aobę, że nie nienawidzi Toue za to, co zrobił - wyjaśnia, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co jest dobre, a co złe, i tylko ludzie sami mogą podjąć taką decyzję. Następnie ujawnia, że prawdziwym motywem drugiego Aoby było po prostu zaakceptowanie go przez Aobę, zamiast być odepchniętym. Gdy przechodzi na Rena, pyta go, czy naprawdę chce chronić Aobę i zauważa, że stał się całkowicie nowym bytem. Gdy ich rozmowa dobiega końca, Sei przyznaje, że czekał całe swoje życie na spotkanie ze swoim bratem, a Aoba spełnił jego życzenie - zniszczyć go swoją mocą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że głos towarzyszący mu całą grę był głosem Seia, który wołał do niego i wysyłał mu gry z Księżniczką. Aoba zaczyna się wahać, mówiąc, że to zbyt smutne, że oboje się właśnie spotkali i teraz muszą się rozstać, ponieważ Sei nie może już dłużej żyć. Sei pociesza Aobę i obiecuje, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ponieważ ma teraz Rena. Poprzez łzy Aoba niechętnie używa Scrapu, aby na stałe zniszczyć umysł brata. Sei dziękuje Aobie z głębi serca z uśmiechem, a Aoba i Ren zostają odesłani z powrotem do głowy Aoby, gdzie stoją na znanym brzegu plaży z innym Aobą. Gdy Aoba wraca do rzeczywistości, odkrywa, że wieża zapada się całkowicie, podczas gdy Koujaku, Clear, Noiz i Mink gromadzą się wokół niego. Sprawdzając, czy Ren jest w porządku, Aoba jest zszokowany, widząc, że jego Allmate wraca do swoich pierwotnych ustawień i nie może już czuć Rena wewnątrz siebie. Zdezorientowany i zdruzgotany, Aoba mocno przytula „Ren” i zaczyna szlochać. Rok później Aoba otrzymuje telefon z informacją, że Sei został przyjęty i czeka na niego w szpitalu w Old Resident District od nieznanego rozmówcy. Kiedy niepewnie przybywa, aby zobaczyć, czy to naprawdę on, Aoba otrzymuje ostateczną grę od Niewoli Księżniczki. Pokazuje, że zarówno księżniczka, jak i rycerz wreszcie spotykają się ze skrzynią skarbów, która pojawia się pomiędzy nimi. Kiedy szczęśliwie podskakują, Aoba zastanawia się, co to może oznaczać, zamykając grę. Wchodząc do sali szpitalnej, odkrywa, że ciało osoby jest w rzeczywistości Sei i woła do niego. Kiedy „Sei” otwiera oczy, Aoba jest zaskoczony, że znalazł w nich znajomy bursztynowy kolor i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co Sei dał mu jako ostateczny prezent. Zaczynając płakać, przytula obudzonego Rena, szepcząc „witaj z powrotem”, a gra się kończy. Relacje Aoba Seragaki Sei i Aoba mają bardzo głęboką braterską miłość do siebie nawzajem. Będąc bliźniakami, mieli też bardzo głęboką więź emocjonalną. Podczas gdy Aoba czuł ogromną winę za to, że był tym, który normalnie żyje, podczas gdy Sei był zamknięty i cierpiał, Sei upiera się, że to nie była wina ani jego ani Tae, ani nawet Toue. Sei wykazał ogromne szczęście, kiedy on i Aoba wreszcie się spotkali, ale niestety żałowali, że nie mogli się spotkać wcześniej, zanim jego zdrowie zaczęło się pogarszać. Aoba pieszczotliwie nazywa Seia „starszym bratem” i podczas gdy był w głębokiej udręce, że musi spełnić życzenie Seia, absolutnie chciał, aby był w pokoju i nie cierpiał już dłużej. Ren Sei zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zarówno Ren, jak i Aoba są oddzieleni od świadomości Aoby, ale także wiedział, że Ren stał się indywidualną egzystencją dzięki Aobie, który zaakceptował jego uczucia do niego i poprosił go, by chronił Aobę od tego czasu. Gdy zawaliła się Wieża Owalna, Sei przeniósł świadomość Rena do własnego ciała, dając mu w rzeczywistości swoją fizyczną istotę. To był ostateczny prezent Seia dla Aoby, który chciał, żeby on i Ren byli szczęśliwi razem. Toue Pomimo prowadzenia wielu eksperymentów psychologicznych i fizycznych od czasu jego narodzin, Toue twierdził, że Sei był dla niego bardzo cenny, jakby był jego „własnym synem”. Sei nie okazał żadnych zewnętrznych emocji w stosunku do Toue, ale ujawnia Aobie, że go nie nienawidził, ponieważ Toue uważał, że robi to, co jest słuszne. Virus i Trip Virus and Trip twierdzą, że byli „opiekunami” Seia przed spotkaniem z Aobą. Jakiś czas po zniszczeniu Wieży Owalnej, ciało Seia zostało zabrane przez Virusa i Tripa po uświadomieniu sobie, że wciąż żyje - tylko okazało się, że osoba w ciele Seia nie była w rzeczywistości Seiem. Zainteresowani tą sprawą, opiekowali się nim przez rok i wysłali go do szpitala w Old Resident District. Zostało to ujawnione w re: connect, że „lekarz”, który zadzwonił do Aoby, aby odwiedzić swojego „brata”, był w rzeczywistości Virusem. Główna czwórka Podczas gdy Sei nie wchodzi w interakcję z Koujaku, Noizem, Minkiem lub Clearem, widać, że jest on przynajmniej świadomy tego, że każdy z nich jest z Aobą, gdy wysyła do nich wszystkie automatyczne pobrania Silent Oath. Zaproszenie do Platinum Jail również zatwierdza zarówno Aobę, jak i jednego gościa, który może wejść. Ciekawostki * Sei jest technicznie pierwszą postacią, która xostaje wprowadzona do gry, ponieważ wpisywane słowa w rzeczywistości wzywają go do Aoby: „... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... naprawdę przyszedłeś ... ... czekałem ... zawsze ... pośpiesz się do mnie ... zniszczmnie… twoją mocą… ” Te same słowa powtarzają się, gdy Aoba wchodzi do pokoju laboratoryjnego wypełnionego badanymi osobami w dużych zbiornikach. * Aoba nazywa go „starszym bratem”. * Na czterech głównych ścieżkach po upadku wieży Aoba informuje gracza, że Usui nie jest już używany po tym, jak firmy Rhyme zostały usunięte z Toue Inc., jednak powód, dlaczego nie jest znany. W ścieżce Rena okazał sięo, że Ren pokonał Usui w Rhyme, jej istnienie zostało całkowicie zniszczone, co również miało znaczną część świadomości i siły Seia. Możliwe, że Sei zginął na czterech głównych ścieżkach z powodu upadku wieży lub z przyczyn naturalnych ze względu na jego zdrowie, w ten sposób usuwając ją w trakcie i nie będąc w stanie wykorzystać do przyszłych gier Rhyme, chociaż nie jest to potwierdzone. * Imię Seia można wyprowadzić z japońskiego kanji 生, które jest czytane sei na Yomi. Sam kanji oznacza „życie” lub „narodziny”, odpowiednie dla jego zdolności do dawania życia lalkom, które ukrywają w nim część siebie - Toue stwierdza w swoim ostatnim spotkaniu z Aobą na ścieżce Rena.